Final Goodbye
by Sheridandg
Summary: How Hayley's goodbye in season 2 episode 20 to Elijah should of gone.


The ticking of the grandfather clock echos through the compound. Every room in the compound is empty, all accept one. The study. Where Elijah sits at his desk.

Elijah has been like this for hours now, staring down at his phone, hoping, praying that she will call him. But she never does. She never will. But still, he can't drag his eyes away from the phone.

He should of known it would come to this. Her leaving with her family, never to return. Him sat here as if he is mourning her, and in a way he is. _She might as well be dead._ It might be a horrible thought but it is true. If she was dead, Elijah wouldn't be sat here waiting for a goodbye that will never happen. A goodbye where she leaves knowing exactly what she means to him.

A tear rolls down Elijah's cheek. He doesn't wipe it away or make an attempt to stop it. Everything has been building up inside of him and its about time he let it out.

Elijah is so deep in thought that he doesn't realize that he is no longer alone. He doesn't notice that someone is standing in the doorway to the study watching him. Someone who also has tears in her eyes. She takes a step into the study and Elijah catches the movement in the corner of his eye. His head darts up for the first time in hours and he can't believe who he sees. Hayley.

Elijah stands up and another tear rolls down his cheek. He looks over every inch of her to make sure his eyes aren't deceiving him. And to his surprise, there not. She is actually here.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asks as he steps around the desk so he is standing in front of it. His voice voice isn't its usual calm self, its croaky.

"I came to say goodbye" Hayley says. Her voice almost matches Elijah's and he can tell she is going to break any second.

"I know I already said it, but that's not how I watched to end this... That's not how I wanted to end us" Hayley says as she slowly starts to make her way towards Elijah.

"I didn't want to tell you this over the phone, it wouldn't be right, whether you feel the same or not. Elijah-" Hayley is cut off by Elijah's soft lips crashing onto her's.

She sighs into the kiss and grabs handfuls of his shirt, only too happy to let him devour her. This is everything she wants. This is everything she needs... This is everything she can't have. Elijah pulls away but his hands remain on her cheeks. Hayley holds back her tears as she looks into Elijah's eyes. The heart break in his eyes outshines any love and affection that's there.

"I love you" Elijah says and Hayley is filled with shock. She didn't expect him to be the first to say those three magic words. She always imagined it would be her. Apparently her imagination is very incorrect.

"I know I should of expressed my feelings sooner... But I was afraid of losing you. And now I have, I have nothing to fear" Elijah pauses and takes a deep breath before he continues. "I thought that we could be happy here, I thought we could be a family. I was wrong. And that's all I want for you. I just want you to be happy. And I know you can't have the beautiful life you deserve here, so... Take your daughter and leave. Be happy".

Hayley bites down on her lip as the tears break free. Elijah wipes one tear away and then drops his hands from her face as he feels his own tears about to run free. He can't stop her tears or his own. He looks away in an attempt to stop his tears falling but fails miserably.

Hayley wraps her arms around him and holds him tightly. One of Elijah's arms wraps securely around her waist, while the other rests at the top of her back. He rubs soothing circles on her back, trying to stop her tears falling, but its no good. He nuzzles his head into the crook of her neck and sighs. One last embrace.

"I love you too" Hayley whispers into his ear before she kisses his cheek.

After what seems like hours, Hayley pulls away from Elijah and gives him a sad smile. He doesn't return her smile, he just runs his finger across her jawline and sighs.

Hayley looks down at his jet black tie and starts to undo it. Elijah is slightly confused by her action but he doesn't ask what shes doing, he just watches her. Hayley pulls his tie off and folds it neatly before putting it in her jacket pocket, and Elijah understands what shes doing. She wants something to remember him by. And what better than his tie.

Elijah gives her a long, soft kiss on her forehead before taking a step backwards. Creating the space that is needed for this final goodbye. Hayley almost reaches out for him but stops herself. She came here to say goodbye and she has. Its time to go.

Another tear falls down Elijah's cheek as he nods once to Hayley. Elijah crying sets her off again and big tears start to stream down her face as she walks backwards towards the door. Slowly getting further and further away from Elijah. She reaches the doorway and stops to take one last look at the love of her life before she leaves.

The second she leaves Elijah's sight, he is lost again. In another world. A world where Hayley doesn't leave. A world where she can stay here and be happy with him. But its all in his head. _And that's where it will stay,_ Elijah tells himself as he hears the front door close behind her.


End file.
